


Loves Like A Movie

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, fem!dy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Really, we've been to the movies too many times but wait, are we watching Rogue One in 3D?





	Loves Like A Movie

When Hansol had asked her on a date, Dongyoung had imagined them going to an amusement park or a restaurant in midtown. She had wore that dress Sicheng had told her made her legs look great and that's really all to Dongyoung, her legs. She's got great fucking legs. And Hansol's one to know that she doesn't just wear her ' _great-fucking-leg_ ’ dress unless it's special.

Yet, here they are. In queue for tickets to see Rouge One. Dongyoung's not upset (because it's a great fucking movie), she's just unsettled. This is the third date in a row that they've come to the movies. The first one was to see Rogue One, the second was to see Split and now, we're back at Rogue One. “This one's in 3D.” Hansol singsongs, pulling her along to the concession stand. Dongyoung hums, making herself seem a bit more upset than she is because _fuck, 3D!_ She's more upset that she owes Yuta five bucks when she sees him working the counter.

"Oh back again?” Yuta asks, a shitting eating grin on his face and if Dongyoung wasn't wearing a dress, she'd bust his ass right here, right now. Hansol smiles, “Yep, the usual please!”

 _The usual_ , as in they come here so much so they have a usual. The movies aren't that bad, Dongyoung (the film major) just wishes they could at least go to the park for movie nights. Is that too much to ask for?

“You seem… not upset but tried.” Hansol asks, scanning her full body as he leans on the counter. She scrunches her nose, “I feel overdressed.” She pulls at the bottom of her dress, sliding her hands into the pockets as she leans against him. He pats her butt once and hums softly against her ear. “But you look stunning. Everyone gets to see how hot my girlfriend is.”

Dongyoung nudges him and groans when she sees the sincere smile on his face. “Why do you have to be such a perfect boyfriend?” He laughs, kissing her cheek endearingly. “Do you want me to be bad?”

She hums thoughtfully, “Only in bed.” She jokes, acting cool when she sees Hansol jerk nervously. He glances around and his cheeks pink. “We're in public, Dongyoung.”

Dongyoung shrugs, “Live a little. Plus there's no kiddos around. We're fine.”

Yuta pushes their nachos and drink towards them. “Sorry I took long. Sicheng broke the cheese machine last night.” Hansol waves him off and pays, “Enjoy Rogue One in 3D.” Yuta says, an underlying mocking tone in his voice. Dongyoung squints at him as she walks off. She makes a mental note to beat his ass when he gets home later.

 

-

 

Johnny was right. Rogue One in 3D is better.

They're only 30 minutes into the movie and Dongyoung's already long forgotten how tired she was of movie dates. The movies are great, especially since it's almost midnight on a Thursday and therefore it's just them and about six other people. They're smack under the projector, in the middle, the only way to go really and Dongyoung's loving every second.

She leans over, stuffing the last of the nachos in her mouth before whispering, “I'm glad you brought me here.” Hansol pats her thigh, “I'm glad you're enjoying it.” And her gives her that smile, soft and sincere and she huffs, leaning over to kiss him before settling back in her seat—his hand warm on her thigh.

Dongyoung doesn't even know why she was complaining about this when clearly Hansol knows her better than anyone else. Of course he knew she'd like this, of course because he's a good boyfri— wait a minute, “What are you doing?” She whispers. Her eyes dart down to Hansol's hand slowly moving up her thigh. He knows she's sensitive there, what on earth is he doing?

Hansol smiles again, “Being a bad boyfriend. Didn't you say the other day that you wanted to spice up our sex life?”

“You wanna spice up our sex life with semi public sex?” She deadpans, eyes darting to the other seats— silently thankful there's a huge gap between them and the other viewers. She looks at Hansol again and he hums, hand stopping at the hem of her dress. “Yeah? I can stop if you want. Maybe we could try pegging instead?”

An ungodly sound forms in Dongyoung's throat but she opts to cough instead. She can't believe her boyfriend is one, suggesting that he'd finger her during a movie, and two, also suggesting pegging. She doesn't deserve him really. There's an exciting buzz coursing through her and she shuts her legs. “Are,” Her eyebrows furrow together and she pats his thigh once, “Are you being serious about both?”

Hansol nods, patting the hand on his thigh. “Oh my God.” Dongyoung hisses, leaning back in her chair—her 3D glasses slipping down her face. She glances at Hansol and sighs, “I've decided I want you to continue but you also can't back out of that promise about pegging.”

Hansol snorts softly, “I'm the one who suggested it, which means I want it to happen.” He leans back in his seat, hand back on her thighs and she hums. “Just tell me when to stop.” He adds. She shrugs off her cardigan and lays it on her lap, leaning against his shoulder before getting comfortable. He looks at her once and she kisses him, softly. “I wanna cum with just your finger while Rogue One plays in the background.”

Hansol groans softly, “Fuck, Dongyoung.” He squeezes her thigh before they're both leaned back in their seats, his hand toying with the fabric of her underwear. He's always a tease. She doesn't mind much her eyes trained on the screen in front of her but she almost blows their cover when he finally presses against her. She pushes her cheek against his shoulder forcefully as he plays with the pressure of his fingers, figuring out what she's responsive to and what she's not.

Dongyoung's face is probably red as tomato but they've got another solid hour and a half before the movie ends. Hansol hums to himself, deving that his fingers are slick enough, he dips one in and Dongyoung's willing herself to keep her legs open. “Jesus Christ.” She huffs, her fingers digging into his biceps as he adds more fingers. Her hips rock forward hurriedly and Hansol's hand stops. “You're going to blow our cover.” He looks panicked and she pouts, “I just wanna cum, Hansol.”

He looks torn, Dongyoung knows he'll do it and she almost feels guilty just looking at him but then he's moving against and her head hits the back of her chair. His breath is hot against her ear and she feels already too over stimulated. “Just tell me how you want it.”

“Faster.” She whines softly, making sure to cough to cover it up. Hansol seems so casual with his hand under her dress and she almost loses it when she sees his semi in the low lighting. Her leg twitches, hitting the seat in front of her and her foot throbs but she could care less— all she can think about is Hansol's fingerd pressed against her, inside her. She's gripping his arm, hips moving against his hand and she groans.

Dongyoung's eyes scan the seats again, no one turning back or looking at them and it's exciting. The idea that one of them could just turn around and see that her boyfriend is fingering her during a star wars film. There's that familiar burning feeling in her gut and she pulls Hansol down for a kiss. He's just as eager as she is, maybe even more but when he sucks on her tongue, her body shakes and she cums. There's a nice tingle running down Dongyoung's spine and she whines softly into his mouth. He lets her rock against his still hand before pulling out, fingers finding themselves in his mouth and she almost moans.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dongyoung pants, slouching against her seat— practically boneless. She points at Hansol, “Someone's getting sucked off in the car.” Hansol laughs, pushing napkins her way so she can clean herself.

“Damn now I wish we would've saved the nachos for afterwards because I'm hungry again.” Dongyoung pouts, throwing a glance at the empty nacho tray on the ground. “We can always go eat afterwards. Isn't Waffle House open until 3 a.m.?”

Dongyoung perks up. He truly is the best. “Looks like I'm riding someone in the car.” Hansol's cheeks redden at the thought. “That would be, uh, nice.”

She kisses him softly. “You deserve it champ.” He scoffs when she punches his arm but it's lovingly. Dongyoung's definitely never ever questioning where Hansol takes her next, as long as he's there with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns] so I found half of this written on my drive and in typical jas fashion, i left it unfinished right when it got to the good stuff. So I decided to edit and finish it and now here we are. Fem!Doyoung getting fingered while watching Rogue One. I hope this didn't ruin the movie for anyone.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon)


End file.
